


【盾铁】非诚勿扰| 2019年会发生的事——2

by Jackiestate



Series: 【盾铁】非诚勿扰 [2]
Category: The Avengers(Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiestate/pseuds/Jackiestate





	【盾铁】非诚勿扰| 2019年会发生的事——2

史蒂夫真的没想到，他只是去给托尼送个蛋糕和牛奶以及顺便说了会儿话的功夫，等他再回到厨房时，情况已经不受他的掌控了。

克林特："嘿，队长，我觉得nat的主意挺好的。"

班纳："我也觉得不妨试试，最近这节目不是很火吗？"

索尔："吾友如此英俊，一定能成功的。"

娜塔莎点头。

史蒂夫扶额："所以，什么情况？我好像听见了节目这个词。"

"nat帮你报名了下一期的非诚勿扰。"克林特吃完了他的蛋糕，拍拍手上的碎屑，双手交叉枕着后脑，向后靠上椅背。

"非诚勿扰？"史蒂夫没有听明白。百岁老人表示，虽然他每周都会学习新世纪相关的各种知识，但这个节目仍然不在他的认知范围。

娜塔莎抬手捋了一把头发，慢悠悠的说道："一个相亲节目，在中国非常火爆，最近纽约也在流行。"她举起手机，屏幕上赫然是印着史蒂夫照片的报名成功信息，"我给你报了个名，队长。下周，平安夜。"

史蒂夫看着那个发光的小屏幕上自己的照片，只觉得血液都往脸上的毛细血管涌，"什……相亲？为什么？我是说，为什么两个人约会要去电视上？"

"不，队长，你误会了。"班纳博士带着友好和善的目光看着脸已经开始泛红的史蒂夫，"不是两个人，是你——和24位不同的女士。顺便一说，队长，你的报名刚刚通过了。"

好了，这会美国队长的脸上的毛细血管直接爆炸，从额头红到了脖子根，可能比平安果还要红。

"天哪——不，不，这太，太…"

噢！饶了他这个老冰棍吧（他记得托尼经常这样叫他）：在电视上，和24位女士，同时相亲——

"不，我不会去的。"史蒂夫的头快摇成了拨浪鼓，他本就不擅长应对女人，更别说是在电视上让全美国（如果这节目是全国频道的）的观众观看他和24位女士的相亲过程。再说了，他已经……

娜塔莎给克林特使了个眼色，后者立刻心领神会："队长你就当是一次新体验嘛，这也是你融入21世纪的机会之一；缘分来得快，说不定你就和哪位姑娘看对眼了，机会不可错过啊！"说着转头推了推旁边的索尔，"嘿，你说对吧？"

索尔："是啊，吾友。在阿斯加德也常有这样的场合，凑成过很多有情人。"

史蒂夫再次扶额，不行，他必须得阻止事态的继续失控："嘿，大家听我说，是这样——其实我已经，已经有……"

"嗨，你们原来都聚在厨房里，这么热闹？"托尼突然出现在厨房的门口，手里端着刚才史蒂夫送上去的盘子和牛奶杯，刚走进厨房就看见了他的好队友们都在餐桌旁——他看见寡妇、鹰眼、博士、索尔排排坐在餐桌的一侧，而站在他们对面的队长脸色已经是熟透的龙虾一样，如临大敌——这场景让托尼不知怎么想到鸡妈妈在给一群鸡仔训话。托尼看见那片红色一直延伸到脖子，没入了史蒂夫穿的整整齐齐但解开了第一颗扣子的衣领下……

"咳，你们在开神盾局战后会议吗？"托尼不自在地移开目光，把手上的东西放入水池，之后走到餐桌让，拉开椅子也加入了"餐桌队"，"我是说，队长现在的脸色就红得像战后总结会议上一样。"

"那是和你吵架吵的，"鹰眼伸手去拿桌上的花生，一颗一颗地扔向空中，再准确无误地落入嘴中，"我们现在正在讨论队长的终身大事呢。"

————what？！终、身、大、事？心里顿时警铃大作，托尼看向一脸扭曲又无奈的史蒂夫，不明所以：“终身大事？噢，说说我错过了什么？”

史蒂夫赶紧开口说：“额，没什么，其实就是……”他想赶在对面那群鸡仔，哦不，对面那群队友开口前先向托尼解释清楚，可是———

“是我们在帮队长安排相亲。”娜塔莎好像是故意不让史蒂夫说完，抢先一步，同时给她身边的三个队友投去了友善的眼神。

“队长也老大不小了，一百岁了该成家了，嗯。”鹰眼说。

“所以我们给队长报名了非诚勿扰，下周平安夜。”博士说。

“24位女士。”索尔说。

“……”队长说不出话。

复仇者大厦的厨房进入了今夜第二个沉默。

史蒂夫惴惴不安地偷看托尼的反应，托尼则是一下子愣住了，不知道是因为听见非诚勿扰还是24位女士。总之，有那么十秒钟，托尼一直保持着他说上一句话时的表情。

所以，美国队长和钢铁侠谁也没发现其余的三个队友都在悄悄观察他们两人的反应。

“啊哈！那个从中国来的相亲节目啊，”托尼的思绪终于回到了地球，率先打破了诡异的沉默，“我看过一期，挺无聊的。”顺便抓了一把花生塞进嘴里。

娜塔莎拿出手机搜索着什么，然后把手机举到大家面前，托尼和史蒂夫两颗脑袋都凑过来看。

“神盾局的数据显示，这个节目的成功率高达75.4%。”

托尼眼角开始抽搐：“神盾局为什么会有这种数据？”是斯塔克工业每年捐赠的数据存储中心太多了吗？

克林特惊恐地转头看着同为神盾局优秀特工的同事，“别告诉我你动用了特工权限，就，就为了———”

娜塔莎回头一脸淡定，脸上写着满满的“常规操作，大惊小怪”的嫌弃，以及再次附赠了一个非常友好的眼刀。

“噢不，我的意思是，”伟大的鹰眼非常准确地接受到了来自黑寡妇笑眯眯眼神中的意思，吞下了刚才的后半句，“应该的，毕竟为了队长的终身大事，应该的应该的。”

美国队长还是第一次知道21世纪的神盾局的业务已经扩展到相亲节目了。史蒂夫揉着额头，他觉得头好痛：“弗瑞知道你这么干吗？”

托尼收回前倾的身子，瘪着嘴靠着椅背，双手交叉抱在胸前，不以为意地哼了一声，“那，万一、万一没什么女士报名呢，你们肯定虚报年龄了！”

“事实上，距离报名成功过去仅仅20分钟，就已经有来自全国各地的3857名女性嘉宾的报名以及734名海外女性用户的报名。”班纳打了个哈欠，美味的蓝莓蛋糕填饱了肚子后，真的他现在只想回去睡觉，只是他同样也收到了来自黑寡妇友好的目光，而更不幸的是，就算是浩克也听娜塔莎的话，所以他只能乖乖继续说，“以及，我们用的是队长的个人身份，所以当然不是写的一百岁。”

克林特惊呆了：“才20分钟就这么多人？我去，这节目这么火的吗？”他伸手夺过娜塔莎的手机，激情操作，“不行，我也要报名！脱单指日可待！”

娜塔莎一把夺回手机，冷漠地看克林特，“前提是你也有一张队长那么好看的脸，宝贝儿。”

“……”

鹰眼表示自己受到了100支爆破箭的伤害。

索尔爽朗大笑：“我说过吾友史蒂夫会很受欢迎的！”

史蒂夫看了看不知道今天抽什么风的队友们，又看了看托尼越来越黑的脸色，咽了咽口水，开口再次试图拒绝参加：“嘿，听我说，我真的不能去参加这种相亲节目。我、我已经、已经有、有……”剩下的话他怎么也说不出口，他看到托尼把头扭到他看不到的另一边，只留下一个毛茸茸的脑袋，头顶还有因为没有梳理而倔强翘起的一撮呆毛———他承认自己暗恋托尼很久很久了，可是上帝啊，这绝对不是告白的好时机，绝对不是。

在史蒂夫的计划中，在他决定表白的那一天，他会穿上一套合身而帅气的西装，鼓起勇气约托尼出去吃饭，然后带他去能看到整个纽约市的地方看夜景，在柔和的霓虹与星光的映衬下，缓慢而坚定地说出他想了很久的话，表白自己的心迹。

这或许步骤太冗长，史蒂夫也并不是一个太看重仪式感的人。但是，托尼值得最好的，史蒂夫想着，对，最好的。

话没了下文，娜塔莎在脑海里默默叹气，决定继续进行计划，“队长，只是参加而已，如果没有你感兴趣的，结束之后离开就可以。对吧，克林特？”

克林特还沉浸在爆破箭的伤害中，并没有意识到娜塔莎的暗示。史蒂夫看见鹰眼前一秒还是脸贴桌面地怀疑人生，下一秒就蹭地坐起来，表情有点狰狞：“咿———噢，是的。nat说的没错，说的没错。”桌下娜塔莎掐着克林特大腿的手刚刚松开，克林特悄悄地揉着那一块估计已经肿了的肉，绷着表情继续说，“而且队长，已经有那么多女性为你慕名而来了，你这时候退出放弃多伤她们的心啊，是吧？”揉着大腿，鹰眼表示自己是一个没有感情的射手。

前鹰之鉴，班纳和索尔表示黑寡妇和鹰眼说的有道理。

史蒂夫现在真的相信出门要看看黄历这个说法了，他觉得今天他可能命里犯冲。

托尼转过头，耸耸肩无所谓道：“既然姑娘们盛情难却，队长你就去吧，绅士可不能让女士难堪。”

娜塔莎笑吟吟看着满不在乎的托尼，追问：“真的吗？噢，你别误会，我是说，你真的也和我们一样，觉得这是个好主意对吗？”

托尼总觉得娜塔莎的笑似乎有点不怀好意，但是———他会在乎这个吗？笑话！

他堂堂花花公子托尼•斯塔克，会在乎美国队长参加一个相亲节目吗？

会在乎美国队长被24个如狼似虎的姑娘包围式攻击吗？

会在乎史蒂夫•罗杰斯最后会不会选择其中一盏灯吗？

他会在乎吗，认真的？

托尼表示自己绝对不在乎，绝对不是。

“哈，当然了，这真是个好主意！”托尼站起身拉开椅子，“我只是觉得如果我去参加的话，姑娘们一定会更热情的，节目网站服务器都会崩溃的那种热情。”说着原地活动了一下双臂，表示自己要回工作室继续完成mark战甲的飞行助推器的升级，离开了厨房。

“既然铁罐都这么说了，队长，你就去吧，就参加一下而已。”克林特也打了一个哈欠，真的，好累。

史蒂夫盯着娜塔莎手机屏幕上的节目报名，余光看着托尼离开的方向，沉默了一会儿后作罢，双手投降无可奈何地叹气：“好吧好吧，我去就是了。仅此一次，下不为例。”

是的，就是去参加一下，他不会选择任何人的，史蒂夫想。

他会快速解决这个麻烦的。

TBC


End file.
